


I Want to Rock and Roll All Night (And Howl Every Day)

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Musician Derek Hale, Musician Stiles Stilinski, Not Really Werewolves, Rock Star Derek Hale, Rock Star Stiles Stilinski, Singer Derek Hale, Singer Stiles Stilinski, They Just Like to Howl, in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the lead guitarist and lead baritone singer in ‘Derek and the Werewolves’, a progressive rock big band with a promising future. Stiles is the new keyboard player and lead tenor singer in Derek‘s rock band. They’re friends, but sometimes they drive each other crazy. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek and the Werewolves

Stiles Stilinski walked up the front steps of the gray stone Hale mansion in Beacon Hills, California. He remembered when he was a child and everyone had said that the old Victorian house was haunted. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard someone coming down the stairs inside of the house. The door opened and he was confronted with a tall, dark, brooding man.  
“Yes?”, the man asked brusquely.  
“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski”, Stiles replied. “I talked to you on the phone. About the band. I’m here to try out for the job of keyboard player and lead tenor vocalist.”  
The man looked at Stiles for a moment.  
“Yeah”, I know”, he said. “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.” He continued to stare at Stiles.  
After another moment, Stiles cleared his throat.  
“Ok if I come in, then?”, he asked.  
“Sure”, Derek replied, standing aside so that Stiles could enter. Stiles came in and set his keyboard, amplifier, and microphone down on the floor. He turned to Derek.  
“I remember you, you know”, Stiles said. “From high school. You were a senior when I was a sophomore. You probably don’t remember me, though.”  
“I remember you”, Derek said laconically. “Where have you been all this time?”  
“After I graduated from high school, my dad and I moved to L.A.“, Stiles said. “He got a job with the sheriff’s department there and I studied music at U.C.L.A. Then after I got my degree, some friends and I formed a band. That was three years ago. The band broke up about the same time that my dad got the sheriff’s job here. So we moved back to Beacon Hills. And then I heard from Scott McCall that you guys needed a keyboard player and lead tenor vocalist. So here I am. To try out.” Derek grinned.  
“I remember you well, Stiles Stilinski”, he said. “You always talked a mile a minute. And you were far too smart for your own good.” Stiles grinned back.  
“You remember me, all right”, he said. “And I haven’t changed much.”  
(Derek looked at Stiles and thought, ‘You were always the cutest little thing as well. That hasn’t changed at all.’)  
(Stiles looked at Derek and thought, ‘Still handsome. And hot. Hotter than lava. Oh, well. You weren’t interested in me then and you probably aren’t interested in me now. That hasn’t changed.’)  
They stared at each other a moment longer until Derek spoke up.  
“Bring your stuff down to the basement“, he said. “That’s where we rehearse and record. The other band members are down there now getting ready for rehearsal. I’ll introduce you to them.” Stiles picked up his keyboard, microphone, and amplifier and followed Derek downstairs. The band members looked up at them as they descended the stairs.  
“Stiles, I’d like you to meet the band”, Derek said. Of course, you already know Scott.” Scott came over and hugged Stiles.  
“Hi, buddy”, he said.  
“Hi, Scott”, Stiles replied, hugging him back.  
“And you know Lydia”, Derek said.  
“Yeah. Hi, Lyds.” Stiles said. Lydia hugged Stiles on the other side from Scott.  
“Hi, Stiles”, she said.  
“And this is the rest of the band”, Derek said. “After Scott on bass guitar, there’s Erica on guitar, Jackson on guitar, Boyd on drums, Lydia on trumpet, Liam on trombone, and Isaac on saxophone. And Jordan, who plays the theremin, the chimes, the bells, and other miscellaneous instruments. And myself on lead guitar as well as lead baritone vocalist.”  
Derek looked at Stiles. “And if you pass muster, you will be our new keyboard player and lead tenor vocalist. Ready to try out?”  
“Ready”, Stiles replied. He set up his keyboard, mike, and amp. He began by playing the opening chords of ‘Light My Fire’ by The Doors. Then he accompanied himself as he sang the vocal. The band members listened in silence with their mouths open. When he was finished, they all applauded.  
“Cool, man!” they said. Derek stood silent with his arms crossed and a noncommittal look on his face.  
“Sing something else”, he said. Stiles played and sang ‘The Long and Winding Road’ by Paul McCartney. He finished, and the band members all applauded again and crowded around him.  
“You’re great!”, they all said.  
“You‘re good”, Derek said. (But he thought, ‘This kid is terrific!’)  
"Ok”, Derek said. “You’ve got the job.” Stiles smiled, his face blazing with joy.  
“Thank you!”, he said. “I know I’m going to love being part of the band.”  
“We’re rehearsing for a gig at The Keg, a bar in Sacramento”, Derek said. “Can you begin today?”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said. “Scotty has played me all of your tapes, so I know your songs really well.”  
“Good”, Derek said. “And before we go on, I want to make something clear. I write all of our songs. Nobody else. And we only sing my songs.”  
“Ok”, Stiles said. (But he thought, ‘I’m going to change that, my friend.’)  
“And”, Derek said, “I make all of the decisions. Because democracy doesn’t work in a rock band.”  
“Ok”, Stiles said again. (But he thought, ‘We’ll see about that, buddy. We’ll see about that.’)  
Derek didn’t know what he was letting himself in for when he hired Stiles. Because Stiles was even more stubborn than Derek when it came to sharing power in a band.  
The other band members had big smiles on their faces as they grabbed Stiles and hugged him.  
“Welcome to Derek and the Werewolves!”, they all shouted.  
“I’m curious. Why werewolves?”, Stiles asked.  
“Because we howl, man!”, Jackson said. “Because we howl!”  
“And we’re creatures of the night”, Liam said. “Because we play gigs in a lot of dark little nightclubs!”  
“Like the one we’re going to be playing in next”, Erica said.  
“Alright”, Derek interrupted. “Enough chit chat. Time to get to work.”  
As they all began to get in place for rehearsal, Stiles noticed Derek staring at him. He smiled at Derek, and Derek quickly looked away.  
Derek cleared his throat.  
“Let’s start with 'Howl at the Moon’", he said. Boyd clapped his drumsticks together three times and they began to play.

After rehearsal, as everyone was putting their instruments away, Jackson and Erica talked to Stiles.  
“You’re really good, man!” Jackson said. “The band sounds great with you playing in it! Better than I’ve ever heard it sound!”  
“Yeah!”, Erica said. “You’re freakin’ gnarly!”  
Stiles blushed.  
“Thanks, guys”, he said. “You guys sounded great, too! Both of you are guitar wizards!”  
Now Jackson and Erica were blushing.  
“So tell me something”, Stiles asked. “Isn’t there any chance that Derek will consider playing other people’s songs? Because, well, I’ve written some songs that I think are good.” Jackson shook his head.  
“No chance at all, man”, he said sadly. “I’ve written some songs that I think are good too, and so has Erica, but he refuses to listen to them.”  
“He won’t even consider having the band play them”, Erica said. “The big bossy dope!”  
Stiles grinned.  
“Oh, I don’t know about that”, he said. “He hasn’t come up against the mega force known as Hurricane Stiles!”  
Jackson and Erica grinned in return.  
“I knew there was something that I liked about you, man!”, Jackson said.  
“Yeah!”, Erica replied. “I felt the same way!”  
“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!” Jackson said.  
They all three laughed.

In his dingy little office, Duke Deucalion was talking to his assistant, Kali Sly.  
“Do you have the list?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, she replied. “These are all bands from this area who currently have no band manager. They’re all upstart bands with no experience of the financial management needed in music groups.” She grinned wickedly. “They are all babes in the woods.”  
“Good”, Duke said. “Hmm. Derek and the Werewolves. What an unusual name.”

Next chapter: Dark Little Nightclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the Werewolves:  
> Derek Hale (Lead Guitar, Lead Vocals, Songwriter)  
> Stiles Stilinski (Keyboard, Lead Vocals, Songwriter)  
> Jackson Whittemore (Guitar, Backup Vocals, Songwriter)  
> Erica Reyes (Guitar, Songwriter)  
> Scott McCall (Bass Guitar)  
> Vernon “Boyd” Boyd (Drums)  
> Lydia Martin (Trumpet)  
> Liam Dunbar (Trombone, Flute)  
> Isaac Lahey (Saxophone)  
> Jordan Parrish (Theremin, chimes, bells, and other miscellaneous instruments)  
> Occasional Other Musicians (Violins, Strings)
> 
> Couples:  
> Stiles and Derek  
> Scott and Lydia  
> Erica and Boyd  
> Jackson and Liam  
> Isaac and Jordan


	2. Dark Little Nightclub

For Stiles, the next few weeks were full of rehearsals and getting to know the other band members. He really liked being in the band. And he really liked the other band members. Of course, he already knew Scott and Lydia. They had been in the same graduating class at Beacon Hills High School, and they had been friends since they had all met in their freshman year. Scott was Lydia’s boyfriend. And Stiles remembered Derek, even though they hadn't met in high school, since Derek was two grades ahead of him. Stiles remembered Derek because he was so handsome and so hot even back then. The funny thing was that Derek remembered Stiles as well. Jackson and Erica had been in Derek’s graduating class as well. Stiles liked both of them very much, and they liked him. Jackson was hip and funny, and a really friendly guy. And Erica was super smart and super cool, and really friendly as well. Boyd was Erica’s boyfriend. He had also been one of Derek’s classmates. He was a great drummer, and a great person. He was quiet and reserved, but he made Stiles feel welcome from day one. Isaac was tall and quiet. But Stiles soon found out that he was a deeply caring person. Scott told Stiles that Isaac had come from an abusive home, and because of that, he was very sensitive to other people’s needs. Jordan was Isaac’s boyfriend. He had been a sheriff’s deputy for a while, but then decided that rock music was his real calling. And last but not least was Liam. Sweet little Liam. He was Jackson’s boyfriend, and he was truly a sweet, loving person. All of them liked Stiles, and Stiles liked all of them as well.  
The rehearsals were going really well. The band sounded great. Derek and Stiles sang the songs, and the blend of Derek’s baritone voice and Stiles’ tenor voice was perfect. They were finally ready to open at the Keg bar in Sacramento. After the final rehearsal, Stiles, Jackson, Liam, Erica, and Boyd went to a coffeehouse to have a private talk.  
“Ok, now”, Stiles said with a grin. “It’s time for me to begin my ‘Hurricane Stiles’ plan. We need to convince Derek to include some of our songs in the band mix. And also to be more democratic in decisions about the band.” Jackson and Erica grinned back in return.  
“What’s your plan, Stiles?”, Jackson asked.  
“Just easy pressure at first”, Stiles said. “Then increase the pressure. Like a hurricane. It starts easy, just a little wind and rain. Then it gets steadily stronger. Then, wham! The hurricane hits. That’s my plan for Derek. Easy pressure at first, but steady. Then stronger pressure. Then the big storm hits him. And soon, he’ll be swept away.”  
“Will it work?”, Erica asked.  
“Sure it will”, Stiles replied. “I’m stubborn. And when I want something, I pursue it relentlessly. Derek has met his match. Song sharing and band democracy are coming! It’s time to start the revolution!” The others all laughed and patted Stiles on the back.  
“Hooray for Stiles!”, they all said.

The Keg is a medium sized club. There is a bar along one side, some tables along the edges, a dance floor in the center, and a good sized stage at one end. The patrons are a mix, mostly young hip types and yuppies, with a few older customers thrown in. As Liam described it, it’s a ‘dark little nightclub’. It was a Friday night. Derek and the band had pulled up outside the back door a few hours earlier and had unloaded their instruments and band equipment out of three old vans. They set everything up on the stage, then ordered pizza. As they ate they discussed the gig.  
Around 9 P.M. the customers started coming in. At 10 p.m. the band started playing.  
From the first note played, the atmosphere was electric. The patrons were on their feet clapping and cheering every song. People were dancing and waving their hands in the air. As each song was played, the band's spirits rose higher and higher, as if they were riding on a huge helium balloon.  
At 2 A.M the set was finished, and the club, now full of patrons, was filled with applause and cheers. As the band was putting their instruments back into the vans, they asked each other what had made the difference between their previous performances and this night’s electric excitement.  
“I think I know what it is”, Jackson said with a grin. He looked at Stiles. “I think I know exactly what the difference is.” They all looked at Stiles and smiled. Stiles blushed.  
“Oh, come on guys”, he said. “You guys made the difference.”  
“No”, Erica said. “It was you. Before you joined the band, we were like a puzzle which was missing a piece. You were the missing piece. When you joined us, we were complete. That’s what the difference is. It’s you.” Stiles just shook his head and blushed.

Boyd’s cousin had a house in Sacramento, and they all stayed with him that night. There were sleeping bags all over the floor of the living room, and the couples all paired up. Stiles and Derek stared at each other for a moment.  
“We can sleep over in that corner if you want to”, Derek said shyly.  
“Sure”, Stiles replied, equally as shy. “That’s ok with me.”  
They put their sleeping bags down next each other and crawled inside them. They looked at each other for a long moment.  
“Goodnight, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“Goodnight, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
As they laid down to sleep, both of their hearts were beating very fast.

They played again on Saturday night. Word of mouth had gotten out, and at 9 P.M., the club was packed with customers. The electricity in the air was even more powerful than the night before. The patrons of the bar applauded and cheered and danced with every song. At the end the applause and cheers raised the roof, and the audience didn’t want the band to stop playing.  
They headed home to Beacon Hills on Sunday. They would return the next weekend to play at the club again.

A few weeks later, after rehearsal, Stiles told Derek that he wanted to talk with him in private about something. Derek took him out to the back porch of the old Hale mansion, and they sat down facing each other in two lawn chairs.  
“What do you want to talk to me about, Stiles?”, Derek asked. Stiles cleared his throat.  
“Well Derek”, Stiles replied, “Jackson, Erica, and I have written some songs, and I was just wondering if you would reconsider playing some of our songs as well as your own.”  
Derek smiled and shook his head.  
“Now Stiles”, he said, “I told you, and I’ve told the others, that that is just not something that I want to do. The band is called Derek and the Werewolves, and Derek writes all the songs. So I will have to tell you no.” He smiled again. Stiles returned the smile.  
“I understand that, Derek”, he said sweetly. “I just wanted to ask.”  
(‘The first battle in Breaking Down Derek’s Resistance has been fought’, Stiles thought. ‘But that’s only the opening battle. The war isn’t over by a long shot. Hurricane Stiles will win the war for sure.’)  
Derek looked at Stiles for a moment. He seemed a little nervous.  
“So Stiles”, he said. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
Stiles looked surprised.  
“You mean, like a date?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “Like a date. Do you want to go with me?”  
“Hell, yes!”, Stiles exclaimed. “I mean, yes Derek, I would like to go out with you on a date. Uh….., to dinner, I mean. Uh….., on a dinner date, I mean.”  
Derek laughed.  
“”Good”, he said. “I’ll stop by your house and pick you up at seven tomorrow night. Have your dad unload his gun before I arrive.”  
Stiles laughed.  
“I will”, he said. “I will.”

In his top floor office at RockOn Records in Hollywood, record produced Alan Deaton was sitting at his desk looking at reports from his scouts. There was a glowing report about a band that one of the scouts had heard the weekend before, and there was a tape of the band playing at a bar called the Keg.  
“Hmm”, Deaton said to himself. “Derek and the Werewolves. What an interesting name.”

Duke Deucalion was sitting at his desk in his dingy little office. He was looking at a report from his assistant.  
“Well”, he said. “Derek and the Werewolves are creating quite a stir. I think that I will talk to them. They might need a good band manager.”  
His evil little eyes burned as he chuckled to himself.

 

Next chapter: Everything's Coming Up Roses (But One Rose Has Thorns)


	3. Everything's Coming Up Roses (But One Rose Has Thorns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roses are blooming. But Deucalion's rose has thorns.

The next night, promptly at 7 P.M., Derek rang the doorbell at the Stilinski house. The door was opened by Stiles’ father.  
“Come in, Derek”, the sheriff said, “I haven’t seen you for a while. How are Talia and James?” Derek smiled.  
“They’re fine, sheriff”, Derek said. “Still living in New York state, close to Laura and her family. Cora is living in New York City. She’s had some small roles in a few plays.”  
“That’s great to hear”, the sheriff replied. “And you can call me John. Think of me as a substitute father.” Derek blushed.  
“Thank you…..John”, he said.  
“And how are you doing?”, the sheriff asked. “It must be lonely for you, living in that great big house all by yourself.”  
“It’s not so bad”, Derek said. “The band keeps me busy.”  
“Stiles told me how well you guys are doing”, John replied. “I need to take some time off and go over to Sacramento to hear you play.”  
“That would be great, sheriff…..I mean, John”, Derek said.  
Stiles had come downstairs and was viewing the conversation with amusement.  
“Hi, Derek”, he said. “Wow. You look great!” Derek was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, black dress shoes, and an emerald green pullover sweater that set off his blue-green eyes perfectly.  
“You look great yourself!’ Derek replied. Stiles was wearing tan slacks, a white shirt, brown loafers, and a gold sweater that set off his amber-gold eyes beautifully.  
The sheriff grinned and said, “What a nice couple you make!”. They both blushed.  
“Stop it, dad!”, Stiles said. “You’re embarrassing us!” The sheriff chuckled.  
“But Stiles, that’s my job!”, he said. Stiles shook his head.  
“You’re incorrigible!’, he said. “Come on, Derek. Let’s go. Don’t wait up for me, dad.”  
“I won’t”, the sheriff replied. “Have fun, boys. Oh, and Stiles. I’ll be wearing my ear plugs, just in case you two want to…..”  
“Daaad! Please!”, Stiles said. The sheriff laughed and Derek blushed again.  
Stiles and Derek stood for a moment on the porch and looked at each other.  
“Sorry about my dad”, Stiles said.  
“That’s ok”, Derek replied. “I’m not upset.” They looked at each other again.  
“You look so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“And you look so handsome”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed, a tender, sweet kiss. Then they got into Derek’s Camaro and drove to a nice restaurant in the neighboring city of Fairfield. They had a good dinner of salads, steaks, and baked potatoes, followed by chocolate cheesecake. They talked all through dinner. They were both surprised that they liked so many of the same things.  
The same music. “Chicago, man!”, Stiles said. "And the Eagles!"  
“Yeah!’, Derek replied. “They’re both the best! What about Shostakovich?”  
“I like Shostakovich! And Mahler!” Stiles said.  
"Me too!", Derek replied.  
The same movies. “Star Wars!”, Stiles said. “But not the prequels!”  
Derek agreed. “Yeah, not the prequels! What about Star Trek and Indiana Jones? And Harry Potter?”  
Stiles grinned. “I like all of them too!”  
The same books. “John Grisham”, Stiles said.  
“Me too”, Derek replied. “And Thomas Hardy?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “Far from the Madding Crowd is one of my favorite books!”  
They smiled warmly at each other.  
“I had a crush on you in high school”, Stiles said. “But I didn’t think that you noticed me.”  
“I noticed you", Derek said. “I had a crush on you, too. But I thought that you were Danny’s boyfriend.”  
Stiles shook his head. “Danny and I were just friends. Like Scott and I were. I wasn’t interested in Danny for anything else but friendship.”  
“Well“, Derek said, “It looks like we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”  
‘Yes, we do”, Stiles replied. “Do you want to date for a while before we jump into things?”  
“I think that would be a good idea”, Derek said. “I want both of us to be ready when we make love for the first time. Have you had any other boyfriends?”  
“Yeah, a couple of boyfriends“, Stiles said. “When I was in college. But it didn’t work out. I think that it was because I was looking for you, and they weren’t you.”  
“Me too”, Derek said. “I’ve also had a couple of boyfriends that didn’t work out. Because I was also looking for you, and they weren’t you.”  
They reached across the table and held each other’s hands.  
They got back to Stiles’ house and walked hand in hand up to the porch. They held each other and kissed passionately.  
“See you at rehearsal tomorrow afternoon”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “How about a movie on Wednesday night? We could have burgers and curly fries at the diner beforehand.” Derek smiled.  
“That sounds wonderful”, he said. They kissed again.  
“See you tomorrow, then”, Stiles said. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight”, Derek replied. “See you tomorrow.”

The band was building popularity with it’s fans by leaps and bounds. They had outgrown the Keg, and the owner of the bar had leased an old warehouse and set up a bar there. Every Friday and Saturday night the 'Were House' was full of fans. Derek and the Werewolves were riding the wave of popularity. Stiles asked Derek again about listening to his songs, Jackson’s songs, and Erica’s songs. This time Derek said that he would think about it. Stiles kissed him.

In the offices of RockOn Records in Hollywood, record producer Alan Deaton was talking to his assistant.  
“I’m flying to Sacramento to hear Derek and the Werewolves”, Deaton said.  
“Well, I hope that it’s worth the trip“, the assistant said. “I’ve heard that they’re really good. And they sounded great on the tape that we heard last week. Especially that keyboard player. And the guitar players. And the two lead voices sounded great together.”  
“Yeah, they sounded very good”, Deaton said. “But you can’t always tell from a tape. That’s why I need to go hear them in person.” As he left his office he turned to his assistant.  
“I have a good feeling about this one”, he said.

While the band was setting up that Friday night, a man approached Derek and Stiles.  
“Mr. Hale?”, he asked. “My name is Duke Deucalion. Here’s my card.”  
Derek and Stiles read the card.  
“Deucalion Management”, it said. “Professional music and band management. Duke Deucalion, Management Specialist.”  
An email address and phone number were listed below that.  
Stiles looked closely at Duke. “You want to manage our band?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Duke replied with an over friendly smile. “I could manage your travel, your hotels, and keep the financial books for you.”  
Derek looked at the card. “Let me think about it”, he said. “I’ll get in touch with you if we decide that we need your services.” Duke smiled his over friendly smile again.  
“That’s fine”, he said to Derek and Stiles. “Be sure to keep me in mind. I would do a good job for you.” He walked away, and Stiles turned to Derek.  
“I don’t trust him”, Stiles said. “I get bad vibes from him. I think that he is a phony and a crook.”  
Derek put his arm around Stiles’ waist and kissed him.  
“I don’t get any bad vibes from him, babe”, Derek said. “He seems like a sincere and honest person.”  
Stiles kissed Derek back.  
“Just be careful, my love”, Stiles said. “Please be careful.”

When the band played that night, they rocked down the walls and blew off the roof.  
The customers cheered and applauded, yelled and danced, and screamed for more.  
As the band was putting away their instruments, the owner of the Keg and a man in an expensive business suit approached them.  
“Derek”, the bar owner said, “this is Alan Deaton. He’s a record producer from Hollywood.”  
“Alan Deaton?”, Derek asked. “From RockOn Records?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hale”, Deaton replied. “One of my scouts sent me a tape of your band playing, and I came here tonight to hear for myself.” He looked at the band members gathered around Derek and Stiles.  
“I like what I heard”, Deaton continued. “I want to bring you to our studios in Hollywood to record an album. I’m ready to sign you to a two year contract.”  
Derek, Stiles, and the other band members looked at Deaton in total shock.  
“Hollywood?”, Liam asked in a quiet voice. “Really?”  
“Yes, really”, Deaton replied. “Are you interested?”  
“Yes!”, everyone in the band shouted at the same time.  
Derek began to shake Deaton’s hand.  
“Thank you, Mr. Deaton”, he said. “Thank you so much! I don’t know what to…..Just thank you!”  
Stiles was grinning from ear to ear.  
“Thank you, Mr. Deaton!’ he said, as he shook Deaton‘s hand.  
All of the other band members shook his hand as well. “Thank you! Thank you!”, they all said.  
Deaton smiled. “I will make arrangements immediately to fly all of you to Hollywood. But first we need to sign a contract. Who is your agent?”  
Everyone looked at Derek. Stiles smiled and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Here he is”, Stiles said. “Derek Hale. Our agent.”  
Derek grinned sheepishly.  
“I guess I’m elected”, he said.

Duke Deucalion was emailing Derek every day, trying to convince Derek to hire him as the band’s manager. So far, Derek was noncommittal. But Deucalion was confident that he could persuade Derek to hire him. Then, once he took over the band’s finances and controlled the bookkeeping, his path would be clear of all obstacles. And a lot of the money that the band earned would be his.  
“Just like sheep to the shearing”, he said to himself. Then he chuckled with an evil sneer.

The band members signed the contract with Alan Deaton, and in two weeks they would be flying to Hollywood to record their first cd for RockOn Records.  
Stiles and Derek had been dating for two months. It was date night again, and they had just finished dinner and were snuggling on the sofa in Derek’s living room. They began to kiss passionately. They both felt the heat of desire flame inside of them. They were panting into one another’s mouths. Stiles looked at Derek with his eyes blazing with love.  
“I’m ready, Derek”, he said. “I’m ready.”  
Derek looked at Stiles with his own eyes blazing with love.  
“I’m ready too, Stiles”, he said.  
They stood up and walked hand in hand up the stairs to Derek’s bedroom.

 

(Next chapter: At long last love. And sexy times. And the band makes it big. While Deucalion plans to rob them big time.)


	4. Howl at the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex in this chapter, possums. So fasten your seat belts!

When Stiles and Derek got to the top of the stairs, they kissed, a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Then they walked down the hallway to Derek’s bed room and opened the door. As they walked toward the bed they began to undress each other, until they were both just wearing their boxer briefs. They kissed again, then slowly removed their underwear. They were breathing hard as they stared at each other.  
Derek looked at Stiles’ large amber-gold eyes, his long eyelashes, his cute upturned nose, his full pink lips, his cute funny ears, and his thick dark hair. His pale skin blushing pink and dotted with sexy moles, and his long lean hard body.  
Stiles looked at Derek’s large blue-green eyes, his dark eyelashes, his long nose, his full red lips, his ears blushing red, and his thick luxurious black hair. His smooth tanned skin and muscled body.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“And you are so handsome!”, Stiles replied.  
They were both very aroused. Derek looked at Stiles’ cock. It was long and thick, hard, throbbing, red, and standing up tight against his stomach.  
Stiles looked at Derek’s cock. It was big and thick, hard, throbbing, red, and angled upward.  
They fell together onto the bed, hugging, kissing passionately, and feeling each other’s hard cocks against each other.  
Stiles kissed and licked down Derek’s chest, licking and biting his big hard dark nipples, then kissing them. He nuzzled Derek’s thick black chest hair, then licked down Derek’s dark treasure trail to his thick curly pubes. He licked and sucked Derek’s big balls, then ran his tongue up Derek’s big thick hard shaft and sucked the head of his cock. Derek moaned with pleasure. Stiles deep throated Derek for a few minutes, then pulled off and smiled up at him.  
“My turn”, Derek said. Derek kissed and licked down Stiles’ chest, licking, biting, then kissing his little hard pink nipples. He kissed the patch of dark hair in the center if Stiles’ chest, then licked down Stiles’ wide treasure trail to his forest of curly pubes. He licked and sucked Stiles’ big balls, then ran his tongue up Stiles’ long thick hard dick. He sucked the head of Stiles’ cock, then deep throated him for a few minutes. Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Derek pulled off and smiled at Stiles.  
“I want to fuck you, baby”, he said to Stiles.  
“How do you want me?‘, Stiles asked.  
“On your back”, Derek replied. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

Stiles smiled, then laid on his back and spread his legs. Derek kissed Stiles. He looked at Stiles’ little pink hole.  
“Beautiful!”, he said. He licked around Stiles’ hole then pushed his tongue inside it. He moved his tongue around until Stiles was writhing and moaning in ecstasy. Derek reached into the bedside table drawer and got the lube. He lubed his big fingers and pushed one finger into Stiles. He pushed it in and out as Stiles moaned. Then he pushed in a second finger. Then a third. Stiles was moaning and pushing down on Derek’s fingers. “One more?”, Derek asked. “Yes”, Stiles gasped. Derek inserted a fourth finger. He found Stiles’ prostate and rubbed against it over and over. Stiles groaned. His cock was hard, red, and throbbing against his stomach. Derek pulled his fingers out and lubed his hard cock. Then he placed Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and pushed his big, thick, hard red cock into Stiles’ tight little hole. They both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Derek felt the tight clenching heat of Stiles around his cock, as Stiles felt Derek’s big thick hard veiny dick push inside him. They both felt the sparks of passion running up their spines. Derek gave Stiles a moment to get used to his big hard cock. “Move, Derek! Move!”, Stiles said. Derek began to fuck Stiles with long hard strokes. Stiles moaned as his hard cock bounced against his stomach. Derek began to stroke Stiles’ cock but Stiles batted his hand away. “I want to come just on your cock”, Stiles said. Derek fucked Stiles faster and harder. His big thick cock rubbed against Stiles' prostate over and over. Stiles moaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come across his chest and stomach.  
“Derek! Derek, my love!”, he moaned. Derek fucked into Stiles a few more strokes. Then he groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside Stiles.  
“Stiles! Stiles, baby!”, he moaned. He pulled out of Stiles and laid next to him. They were both panting from their lovemaking. They kissed as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied. They hugged and kissed, whispering endearments to each other as they held each other close.  
After a short while, the flames of their passion burned again.  
“Fuck me, baby”, Derek said to Stiles. He laid on his back and spread his legs. Stiles smiled and looked at Derek’s little red hole.  
“Gorgeous!’, he said. He licked Derek’s hole, then pushed his tongue inside it. He moved his tongue around until Derek was breathing hard and moaning in pleasure. Stiles lubed his long fingers and pushed one into Derek. Derek moaned. Stiles pushed a second finger into Derek. Then a third. “Can you take one more?”, Stiles asked. “Yes”, Derek panted. Stiles pushed in a fourth finger. He found Derek’s prostate and rubbed against it again and again. Derek moaned. His cock was hard, red, and throbbing at an angle out from his body.  
“How do you want me?”, Derek asked.  
“I want you to ride me”, Stiles replied. “I want to feel you close to me when I fuck you.”  
Derek smiled as Stiles sat up with his back to the headboard. Derek watched as Stiles lubed his hard cock. Then Derek sat on Stiles’ lap. He reached back and guided Stiles’ long thick hard red cock into his tight little hole. He sat down slowly as Stiles’ cock filled him inch by inch. Once again, they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Stiles felt the heat of Derek clenching around his cock, as Derek felt Stiles long, thick hard veiny dick filling him. Once again, they both felt the sparks of passion running up their spines. Derek began to ride Stiles’ cock slowly, then faster and harder. He moaned as hid hard cock bounced against his stomach. Stiles grabbed Derek’s cock and began to stroke it. Derek pulled his hand away.  
“I want to come on just your cock as well”. he said.  
Derek rode Stiles very fast and hard. Stiles' long thick cock rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over. Derek moaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over Stiles’ chest and stomach.  
“Stiles! Stiles sweetheart!”, Derek shouted. He rode Stiles’ hard cock a few more strokes. Then Stiles groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside Derek.  
"Derek! Derek darling!", Stiles exclaimed. They both panted for awhile. Then Derek pulled off of Stiles’ cock. They laid down together, kissing and once again enjoying the afterglow.  
“I adore you”, Derek said.  
“I adore you, too”, Stiles replied. They hugged and kissed, once again whispering endearments to each other. They held each other close as they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning they woke, cuddled, and kissed.  
"Shower with me?", Derek asked.  
"Oh, yes!", Stiles replied.  
They showered together, giving each other sweet hot blowjobs and washing each other tenderly.  
Then they fixed breakfast and ate it sitting side by side, holding hands, and kissing each other between each bite. Over the next few weeks they spent every moment together. Derek asked Stiles to move in with him, and soon they were living together, blissfully happy and in love. The old Hale mansion was once again filled with light and joy.

The time came for the band to go to Hollywood to record their first album for RockOn Records. Derek and Stiles were packing their clothes and loading their instruments for the trip to the airport. Stiles put his arms around Derek and kissed him.  
“Derek, honey?”, he asked.  
“What is it, Stiles dear?”, Derek replied.  
“When we record your songs, could we add one by me, one by Erica, and one by Jackson? Please baby?”, Stiles asked. Derek sighed.  
“You know that it’s hard for me to say no to you, my love”, Derek replied. “And I’m still thinking about it. Not this session. But maybe in a future session. Ok?”  
“Ok”, Stiles said. He smiled. “I love you, darling”.  
“I love you too, sweetheart”, Derek replied.

There was excitement in the air as the band members gathered in the recording studio at RockOn Records. They set up their instruments and did the sound checks with the control room.  
“Anytime you’re ready”, the sound engineer said. Derek turned to the band and smiled.  
“Here we go guys”, he said. “Let’s howl!” Then he kissed Stiles. Stiles turned to the band.  
“Remember everyone”, he said. “We’re a family!”  
“We’re ready”, Derek told the sound engineer.

The people in the studio could feel the electricity as the band played their first song. Alan Deaton stood in the back of the control room transfixed by what he was hearing. When the song ended there was silence. The sound engineer turned to Deaton.  
“Wow!”, he said. Derek spoke into the microphone.  
“How was that?”, he asked. “Do you want us to do it again?”  
“It was great”, the sound engineer said. “Listen to the playback and see what you think.”  
They listened to the playback.  
“It sounds ok to me. What do you guys think?”, Derek asked the band members.  
“Sounds ok”, they all replied.  
“Let’s do it one more time”, Stiles said. “Just so that we have another version in the can.”  
They recorded it again, and again it was fantastic.

They spent the next three days recording the album, recording each song twice, listening to the playback, and making sure that everyone was satisfied. They all wanted to make sure that their first album was perfect. They decided to title the album after their lead song:  
Derek and the Werewolves  
Howl at the Moon

Deaton was very pleased with the album. “I think that we have a hit”, he said. “A big fat hit!” Derek smiled. “I hope so, Mr. Deaton”, he replied. “We’ll see.”  
The band returned home for it’s next gig and waited for the album to be released. In a few weeks, the CD hit the shelves, and the MP3 hit the internet. The album sales were incredible, as the radio stations played the songs and listeners rushed to buy and download the album. It was a big fat hit.

The week after the album was released, the band was rehearsing in Derek and Stiles’ basement. Derek’s cell phone rang, and he answered it.  
“Hello”, he said. “Oh, hello, Mr. Deaton.” He motioned for the band members to move closer to him. “Yes”, he said. “I understand. Yes, that’s great news. Thanks. Mr. Deaton. Yes. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” The band members were quivering with excitement.  
“What is it, Derek?”, Stiles asked. “What did Deaton say?”  
“Everybody take a deep breath”, Derek replied. “Deaton just told me that our album is number two on the charts!” There was a gasp from everyone.  
“I can’t believe it”, Isaac said. “We’ve got the number two album!”  
Little Liam started to cry. “It’s like a dream come true”, he sobbed. “Please someone, tell me it’s not a dream!”  
Jackson hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed him. “Shh. Shh”, he said. “It’s not a dream, baby. It’s real.” The other band members gathered around Liam and hugged him as well.  
“Well”, Stiles said, wiping tears from his own eyes, “If it’s a dream, it’s a great one!”  
They all laughed and cried, including Derek. Stiles and Derek hugged and kissed each other over and over.

The album held the number two position on the charts for twenty eight weeks, and stayed in the top ten for another fifty weeks, while the song ‘Howl at the Moon’ was the number three song on the charts for twenty five weeks, and stayed in the top ten for another twenty nine weeks. Deaton had set up another recording session in six months to record the band’s second album. In the meantime, the band was playing bigger venues, civic auditoriums and arenas, to sell-out crowds.

Stiles let up on asking Derek about the songs. For the meantime, anyway. But he began to suggest that Derek should consult the other band members about important decisions. Derek was skeptical about that.  
"I don't know, Stiles", Derek said. "I'm the band leader, and I've always made the decisions for the band. I don't know if democracy would work in this situation."  
"But you'll never know until you try, Derek", Stiles replied. "Promise me that you'll think about it, anyway."  
"I'll think about it", Derek replied. "But I won't promise that I'll agree to it." Stiles hugged him.  
"Just think about it", he said. "That's all I ask." They both smiled and kissed each other.

Then Derek got a phone call. From Duke Deucalion.  
He made an appointment to meet with Duke without the other band members’ knowledge. He didn’t even tell Stiles about the meeting. After the meeting was over, Derek hired Duke as the manager for the band. He would be in charge of all the bookings and control the finances for the band. Derek would continue as their agent, and RockOn records would be in charge of all CD and MP3 sales.  
After Derek left the office, Deucalion turned to his assistant Kali. He chuckled evilly.  
“Like a rabbit in a snare”, he said. “Now their touring finances will be completely in my hands. I stand to make thousands from skimming and falsifying the books.” Kali looked worried.  
“I don’t know about this, Duke”, she said. “This is bigger than all our schemes from the past. If we get caught, it’s long prison sentences for both of us.”  
“Shut up, you coward!”, Deucalion said. “We’re not going to get caught.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “And you had better keep your mouth shut about this. Otherwise, you’ll end up like Ennis after he double crossed me. Shot and buried in a hole somewhere in the desert. So keep your mouth shut. Or else!” Kali shivered. She knew what Duke was capable of doing.  
“Ok, boss”, she said. “Ok. I’ll keep quiet.”  
“Good”, he said. He grinned maniacally as he thought of the thousands that he would steal from the band.

 

(Next chapter: Democracy and other songs.)


	5. Democracy and Other Songs

The band was getting ready to start touring when Derek dropped the bombshell.  
“Duke Deucalion!”, Scott said. “Are you crazy? What’s wrong with you Derek?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me!”, Derek said loudly. “And there’s nothing wrong with Duke Deucalion! He’ll be a fine band manager!”  
“No he won’t!”, Erica said angrily. “He’s a shady character. None of us trust him!”  
“You’re speaking for the whole band?”, Derek said.  
“Yes, she is!”, Jackson said. “We don’t like the guy and we don’t trust him!”  
“Well, I do trust him!”, Derek said. “And I’m the band leader. I make the decisions!”  
“That’s another thing”, Lydia said. “It’s time that we had more input into important decisions. We want to change the kingdom into a democracy.”  
“What?”, Derek said. He looked shocked as he noticed the hurt looks on the other’s faces. He turned to Stiles, who had been silent so far.  
“What do you think, Stiles? Tell me the truth.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and kissed him.  
“Well dear, as you know, I don’t like Duke. I’m suspicious of his motives” Stiles said. “And you also know that I’d like to see more input by the band members into decisions. They feel hurt that you don’t value their opinions. That doesn’t mean that I don’t respect you, my love. I just think that all of us could work together more productively.” Derek smiled at Stiles and kissed him. He looked around at the other band members.  
“I didn’t know that you all felt that way”, he said quietly. “I didn’t know that you all felt hurt because of it. And I didn’t realize that I was turning into a dictator.” Stiles kissed Derek again. Derek turned to the other band members and smiled.  
“Ok”, Derek said. “I’m willing to consider all of your opinions before I make any future decisions. That only seems fair to me.” The others all crowded around Stiles and Derek and hugged them. “Thank you, Derek”, they all said. Everyone was smiling. All the tension had gone out of the room.  
“I love you guys”, Derek said. “I’m sorry that I got mad.”  
“We love you too, Derek”, Scott replied. “I think that we’re all sorry that we got mad, too.” Everyone agreed. Stiles did a fist pump into the air.  
“Democracy wins!”, he said. Derek grinned.  
“Well, yes”, he said. “But I’m still the band leader. I can still try to persuade you to see things my way.” Stiles grinned back at him.  
“Of course you can, dear”, he replied. “Now, about sharing the song writing…..”  
Derek chuckled. “You’re irrepressible”, he said. “I’m still thinking about that, my love. I haven’t made up my mind about it yet.”  
“That’s ok”, Stiles replied. “You’re getting there.” They kissed again.  
‘And guys”, Derek said, “Could you give Deucalion a chance? There’s no proof that he’s dishonest. And if he doesn’t work out, then we can fire him.”  
“Well, I guess so”, Scott said. “What do the rest of you guys think?”  
“How about we put him on probation until we see how he works out”, Jackson suggested.  
“Yeah”, the others all said. “Probation sounds like a good idea. Ok, Derek?”  
“Ok”, Derek replied. “Probation it is. But I still think that he will surprise all of you.”  
“I hope that you’re right, dear”, Stiles said. “I hope that you’re right.”

The band started it’s tour playing in much larger venues. Indoor arenas and outdoor stadiums that seated thousands of people. They played to sellout crowds in every venue.  
They played in New York at Madison Square Garden, and sold out all 20,000 seats. The audience went wild, applause and cheers filling the huge arena.  
And then, the Hollywood Bowl. One of the greatest music amphitheaters in the world. They arrived on the afternoon before their evening performance. Before they began to set up their instruments, the band just stood for a few moments looking out at the enormous amphitheater. Stiles was the first one to speak.  
“Guys, it just hit me”, he said. “We’re playing the Hollywood Bowl! The freakin’ Hollywood Bowl!”  
“Yeah”, Jackson said reverently. “Yeah.”  
The Hollywood Bowl seats 17, 000 people. And the band filled it to capacity. The concert that night was electric. When the announcer said, “Ladies and gentlemen, Derek and the Werewolves”, and the lights came up, the crowd rose to it’s feet, applauding, cheering, yelling, and jumping up and down. They band played to the audience that night as they had never played before, as if they were enchanted. It was a legendary performance. The concert was videotaped by RockOn Records. And later, a best selling live recording would be released. But first, the band would record it’s next studio album.

Right before they began to record the album, they had a little awards ceremony to attend.  
They were nominated for seven Grammy Awards that year. They sat in the audience and listened as each nominee was announced. And they all went up to the stage as they won in every category that they had been nominated in.  
They won in:  
Rock.  
Best Rock Performance: Derek and the Werewolves for Howl at the Moon (Song)  
Best Rock Song: Howl at the Moon  
Best Rock Album: Howl at the Moon  
General Field.  
Best New Artist: Derek and the Werewolves  
Song of the Year: Derek Hale for Howl at the Moon  
Record of the Year: Derek and the Werewolves for Howl at the Moon (Song)  
Album of the Year: Derek and the Werewolves for Howl at the Moon

After the ceremony was over, they stood backstage and were mobbed by the press. TV cameras, photographers, and interviewers engulfed them. They all stood close together, seeking protection with each other, clutching their golden Grammy awards, and answering all kinds of questions from the press. Finally, Derek got them all out of there and into the stretch limo that had been hired for them by RockOn Records. As they pulled away from the Staples Center, Boyd looked at everyone.  
“That was nuts!”, he said.  
“Yeah”, Derek said. “And it’s going to get nuttier. Deaton wants us to go to the RockOn Records after party.”  
“Nooooo!”, everybody groaned. “Say it isn’t so!”  
“I’m afraid that it is”, Derek replied. “Let’s just go to the party, make a brief appearance, then go back to the hotel and crash!”  
“I vote for that!”, Stiles said.  
And that’s exactly what they did.

And Deucalion was raking in the dough. He was skimming from the profits earned by the band’s touring and live performances. So far he had stolen thousands of dollars from them, and covered it up with his fraudulent bookkeeping. His assistant Kali was becoming very nervous about the scam. She feared that both of them would go to prison if it was found out that they were embezzling money from the band. But she had a plan. Not a plan to save Deucalion. But a plan to save her own neck.

Stiles and Derek were sitting in the porch swing on the back porch of their house. It was early in the evening, cool and quiet, nice and peaceful. Stiles was lying in Derek’s arms with his head on Derek’s shoulder.  
“Happy, sweetheart?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, darling”, Stiles replied. “I’m always happy when we’re together.”  
“Me too”, Derek said. Stiles sat up and looked at Derek.  
“Derek, honey?” he asked. “Have you thought about it? The songs, I mean.” Derek looked at Stiles and smiled.  
“Yes, Stiles dear”, he replied. “I’ve thought about it. And I’ve come to a decision.”  
“You have?”, Stiles asked hopefully. “What is it? Tell me! Please!” Derek chuckled lovingly and kissed Stiles’ forehead.  
“I’ve decided to listen to your songs. And Jackson’s songs and Erica’s songs.”  
‘Hooray!”, Stiles shouted. “Thank you, my love!”  
“But there’s an ’if’ coming”, Derek added. Stiles frowned.  
“What is it?”, he asked in a grumpy voice.  
“The ’if’ is“, Derek replied, “I’m going to listen to the songs, and I will include them in our new album, if they are good. But they have to be good for me to include them.”  
Stiles brightened up immediately. He smiled and his eyes shone.  
“They’ll be good, Der”, he said. “Very good. I’ve heard Jackson’s and Erica’s songs. They’re wonderful. And my songs are wonderful as well. You’ll see!” Derek laughed and ruffled Stiles’ hair.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied. They kissed each other over and over.

The next day Derek listened to the songs. After they had finished playing them, Stiles, Jackson, and Erica waited with bated breath for Derek’s decision. Derek rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
“Hmm”, he said. “Hmm.”  
“Derek!”, Stiles said. “Don’t keep us in suspense! Tell us! Is it yes or no?”  
Derek looked solemnly at them.  
“Well, I have to be honest with you”, he said. The answer is…..YES!  
“Derek!”, they shouted. “Yes? It’s yes? Thank you!”  
“The songs are good. Very good”, Derek said. “They’ll be great on our new album!”  
All three of them hugged Derek, and Stiles kissed him.  
“You big sweet Der Bear”, he murmured. 

The next week the band flew back to Hollywood to record their second studio album. Their spirits were high because in addition to Derek’s songs, there would be songs by other band members included on the album. The songs included: eight by Derek, two by Stiles, two by Jackson, and two by Erica. The band listened to the playback and everyone was very pleased with it. Deaton was tremendously excited by what he had heard.  
“I think that this recording is even better than the first one”, he told the band. “I believe that we have another hit album!"

The album title was:  
Derek and the Werewolves  
Wolfing Out

Once again the album was released to a tidal wave of sales. It was selling even more copies than the first album. The CD and MP3 sales, and the radio play were setting new records. One week after the album was released, the band and their families and friends were having a barbeque at the Stilinski-Hale house. Derek’s cell phone rang, and he walked down the path to answer it. In a few moments he walked back.  
“Hey, everyone. I have an announcement”, he said. The conversation quieted down.  
“I just got a phone call from Alan Deaton.” He took a deep breath.  
“Wolfing Out is number one on the charts!”  
There was pandemonium as everyone hugged and kissed and cried tears of joy.  
Stiles and Derek hugged and kissed each other over and over. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled.  
You were right, sweetheart”, he said. “The other songs made a difference. They made this album even better. Will you forgive me for doubting your judgment?” Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“Of course I forgive you, darling”, he replied. “I’ll always forgive you.”  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied. They kissed again.

The album held the number one position on the charts for fifty nine weeks, and stayed in the top ten for another fifty weeks, while the song ‘Wolfing Out’ was the number one song on the charts for 42 weeks, and stayed in the top ten for another fifty eight weeks.

From then on, every album that the band made included songs by Derek, Stiles, Jackson, Erica, and the other band members as well.

Deucalion was stealing larger and larger amounts of money from the band as the venues that they played grew bigger. And Kali was scared. She knew that if they were caught, Duke would go to prison and so would she. She didn’t give a damn about Duke. She wanted to save her own hide. She had hacked Duke’s computer while he was out of the office and had printed out copies of his ledger pages. They showed exactly how much money he had swindled from the band over the last few months. It was thousands of dollars. She took the copies to Derek and Stiles and asked them to go with her to the District Attorney. She wanted to cut a deal with him. Derek was devastated.  
“You were right again Stiles”, he said sadly. “Duke is a crook. I trusted him and he betrayed me. I feel so bad about this.” Stiles took Derek into his arms.  
“Shh, baby”, he said. “It was an honest mistake on your part. And I’m sure that none of us will hold it against you. The thing for us to do now is to take this evidence to the D.A. and have him swear out a warrant and arrest Duke.”  
“Thank you, dear”, Derek said. He kissed Stiles. “Let’s go.”

The D.A. looked at the evidence and immediately swore out the warrant. He gave Kali immunity if she would testify against Duke. Derek and Stiles went home to await the outcome and to tell the band about Deucalion’s embezzlement of the money.  
Right after they got home, the phone rang. Stiles answered. It was from Brett Talbot, one of Sheriff Stilinski’s deputies.  
“Stiles, this is Brett”, he said. “Duke had a mole at the courthouse. He tipped Duke off, and now Duke is barricaded in the parking lot at his office. He has a gun and says he won’t come out without shooting someone first. John says for you and Derek to stay home and to not come down here under any circumstances.”  
Stiles hung up the phone and turned to Derek.  
“Let’s go” he said.  
“Where?”, Derek asked.  
“To Duke’s office”, Stiles replied. “I’ll explain on the way.”

 

(Next chapter: Showdown. Fame. And true love.)


	6. Showdown! Fame! And True Love!

The sheriff and his deputies were barricaded behind some cars and were facing Deucalion across the parking lot next to the building where his office was located. He was barricaded behind his car and had a rifle. There was a high concrete wall that stretched completely across the back of the parking lot. Stiles and Derek carefully approached the sheriff and his deputies.  
“Stiles, what are you doing here?”, John asked in an exasperated voice. “I told Brett to tell you to stay home!”  
“I’ve got an idea, dad. About how to capture Duke without any bloodshed!”  
“I don’t know how, Stiles”, the sheriff replied. “He has a high powered rifle. He’s barricaded behind his car. And behind him is a twelve foot high concrete block wall. We thought of using ladders to climb over it, but he would hear us and pick us off as we came over the wall.”  
“But there’s a way through the wall, dad.”  
“What?”, the sheriff asked. “How can you get through a solid concrete wall?”  
“Scott and I used to do it when we were kids”, Stiles replied. “Some of the blocks toward the end of the wall were loose. We would take the blocks out, sneak through, and put the blocks back into place. Behind the wall was an overhang. That was our ‘secret cave’. If you move the blocks carefully, they don’t make a sound. I don’t know if they’re still loose, but we could go back there and see if they are.”  
The sheriff, Brett, and one of the other deputies followed Stiles and Derek around the building until they reached the empty lot behind the wall. They ducked under the overhang, and Stiles showed them the place where the blocks had been loose. Stiles pressed on one of them. The blocks were still loose. The sheriff, Brett, and the other deputy moved the blocks carefully and quietly until there was an opening in the wall that was big enough for a grown man to squeeze through.  
“You two stay here”, the sheriff told Stiles and Derek. Then the sheriff, Brett, and the other deputy squeezed through the wall and crept up silently behind Deucalion.  
Duke was aiming his rifle toward the deputies at the other end of the parking lot.  
“You’d better let me drive out of here unharmed, or I’ll take some of you out with my rifle”, he shouted. “And don’t play games with me. I’ll do it if I have to.”  
“You’ll drop that rifle right now and lie down on your stomach. That is, if you want to live another minute”, the sheriff said. Deucalion looked behind him and saw the three lawmen with their guns trained on him. He dropped the rifle and laid down on his stomach.  
“You’ve got me”, he said. The sheriff and his deputies handcuffed him and frisked him.  
Brett yelled out, “All clear! We’ve got him in handcuffs!”, and the other deputies ran to the back of the parking lot. Stiles and Derek came through the opening in the wall and joined the sheriff as he was reading Deucalion his rights.

That night, at Stiles and Derek’s house, there was a special meeting with all the of the band members.  
“I guess that most of you have already heard the news”, Derek said. “Duke Deucalion was arrested today and charged with embezzlement. It seems that over the last several months he has been falsifying the books and stealing money from the band.” Derek looked at the band members with sadness on his face. “I didn’t know until yesterday that he had been robbing us. But I take full responsibility for it happening. I trusted him, and I shouldn’t have. All of you warned me about him, and I didn’t listen. So I’ll understand if you are angry with me. I apologize deeply and sincerely to all of you. I let you down. And if you want me to quit the band, I will do that. Even though it would break my heart to do it.” Derek sat down and hung his head low. He was crying. Stiles put his arm around Derek’s shoulders and held him tightly.  
“No, Derek!”, Scott said. “Don’t quit the band! That would break my heart if you did that!” The others spoke up as well.  
“Don’t quit, Derek”, Jackson said. “Don’t do that man!”  
“Don’t quit, Derek”, Erica said. Please don’t quit!” Then Boyd, Lydia, Isaac, and Jordan spoke up.  
“Don’t quit Derek”, they all said. “We need you! And we love you!”  
Little Liam was crying as well.  
“Please don’t quit, Derek!”, he sobbed. “I couldn’t stand it if you quit!” Jackson held his boyfriend close and kissed away his tears.  
Stiles was the last to speak.  
“Please, darling. Don’t quit!” he said. “If you quit, then I will quit as well. Where you go, I will go. Because I can’t live without you! I love you, Derek!”. He kissed Derek and wiped away his tears with his fingers.  
“If you want me to stay, then I will stay”, Derek said. “But how can any of you forgive me?” All of the band members spoke as one.  
“We forgive you, Derek! It wasn’t your fault. He fooled you. We forgive you! And we love you!” They all gathered around Derek and hugged and comforted him. Suddenly, everyone was crying and laughing at the same time.  
“Well, it looks like he took us to the cleaners”, Derek said. “He swindled us out of several thousand dollars.” Scott spoke up.  
“But Derek, we’ve made more money than he stole from us”, he said. “And if it hadn’t been for you starting the band, writing the songs, leading us, and keeping us together, we wouldn’t have made any of the money that we have made. We would all still be playing in obscure little bands in dark little nightclubs!” The others spoke up again.  
“Scott’s right about that, Derek!” they all said. Derek smiled at all of the band members.  
“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you guys”, he said. “But I’m grateful for each and every one of you. I love all of you guys as well, you know!” He turned to Stiles.  
“And I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, sweetheart’, he said. “I just love you so much!” Stiles held Derek’s face between his hands.  
“I just love you so much too, darling”, he said. They kissed.  
“Ok guys, enough tears”, Jackson said. “Let’s all go to the diner and pig out on burgers and curly fries!”  
"Sounds like a plan!”, Erica said.  
On the way out of the door, the phone rang. Stiles answered it.  
“Yes. Yes”, he said. “Wow! That’s great news! Thanks for letting us know, Mr. Jacobson. Goodbye.” He turned to the other band members.  
“That was the D.A.”, he said. "As part of a plea bargain to reduce his prison sentence, Deucalion has agreed to return all of the money that he stole from us! We’re going to get our money back!” Everybody cheered.  
“Now let’s celebrate at the diner!”, Stiles said.  
And they did, with love for each other in their hearts. As Stiles often said, they were a family.

Derek stayed with the band as it's leader, and was forgiven and loved by all of the other band members. From then on, every band member had input, and everyone voted on all the important decisions that were made concerning the band.

The band got their money back. And Deucalion got a twenty year prison sentence for embezzlement.

They hired a new band manager, Scott’s cousin, Todd McCall. He was an accountant and had been the assistant manager for a rock band for several years.  
They hired a new agent as well. Derek said that he needed more time to write songs and that performing was becoming almost a full time job in itself. So he stepped aside as their agent. The new agent was Jackson’s uncle, Jared Whittemore. He was a successful agent in Hollywood.

Their next concert was in New York, at Yankee Stadium. The concert was sold out. Over 50,000 people saw them perform. The audience was wild with enthusiasm. The band was a smash hit.

At the next Grammy Awards the band won six Grammys.  
Best Rock Performance: Derek and the Werewolves for Wolfing Out (Song)  
Best Rock Song: Creatures of the Night  
Best Rock Album: Wolfing Out  
Song of the Year:Stiles Stilinski for Creatures of the Night  
Record of the Year: Derek and the Werewolves for Wolfing Out (Song)  
Album of the Year: Derek and the Werewolves for Wolfing Out

Derek's heart was filled with with joy when Stiles' song won two Grammys.  
"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!", he told Stiles.  
"I'm so proud of you too, darling!", Stiles replied. They kissed and held each other close, grateful that they were each other's anchors.

Tours to Europe, Australia, Japan, Brazil, and Argentina were next. Everywhere in the world that they went, Derek and the Werewolves sold out huge arenas, and the crowds went wild for them. They were now the number one band in the world.

Over the next ten years, the band will have released twelve albums, each selling over a million copies and being recognized as first gold, then platinum albums.  
Both ‘Howl at the Moon’ and ‘Wolfing Out’ will each have sold over forty million copies, making them diamond albums. Eventually, all of the band’s albums will be diamond albums. And after ten years, the band will still be going strong. Still together, still united, and still loving each other. A real family, indeed.

On their third anniversary of their first date, Derek and Stiles went back to the restaurant where they had the first date. They had dinner. Then, before dessert was served, Derek got down on his knee and held out a ring box to Stiles. He opened it and revealed two simple gold rings with small diamonds around them.  
“Stiles my true love, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, Derek! Yes, my love! A trillion times yes!”, Stiles replied. They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers, then kissed tenderly.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied. They kissed again.

Derek and Stiles got married at their little vacation cottage on the beach. The paparazzi were flying over the house in helicopters and perched in boats offshore.  
“Being famous isn’t always a bed of roses”, Stiles said.  
“Nope”, Derek said. “Sometimes it’s a bed of thorns. Oh well. Let’s forget about them and get married, sweetheart.”  
“Sounds good to me, darling”, Stiles replied. They kissed as they started down the aisle.  
And they spent their honeymoon at a small seaside resort in England, where everybody recognized them, but they were all too polite to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to make Jackson a douche in most of my stories. I like him to be Stiles' friend. If I need a creep, I can always use Matt!
> 
> My thanks to my friend Eric, for his support and encouragement.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
